1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for clamping attachment of a scale.
The present invention also relates to a device, having a scale secured in clamping fashion to an attachment face of a support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clamping is a widely used way of securing a scale to an attachment face.
For clamping, resilient clamping elements in the form of resilient clamps are used, which are screwed onto the attachment face and exert a clamping force on the scale. One such device is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 3008384 A1.
A further device for clamping attachment of a scale, which is a point of departure for the present invention, is described in International Patent Disclosure WO 2006/133753 A1. In it, clamping elements in the form of resilient clamps are used to force the scale against an attachment face. WO 2006/133753 A1 shows that efforts have already been made to force the scale against an attachment face, on the one hand, and on the other, to fasten it perpendicular thereto as well. FIG. 5 as well as FIGS. 7 through 11 of WO 2006/133753 A1 show clamping elements for this purpose that each have a spring element which forces the scale against the attachment face in a first direction. Each of the clamping elements also has one further spring element that is resilient perpendicular to the first spring element and exerts a clamping force in a second direction on the scale. The problem here, however, is to exert or introduce the clamping force in this second direction. As FIGS. 9 and 10 of WO 2006/133753 A1 show, an assembly device has been proposed for that purpose.